1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain an LED that emits white light homogeneous and superior in color tone at a wide projection angle, it is proposed that a resin layer not containing a phosphor particles, a resin layer containing a phosphor particles, and a resin layer not containing a phosphor particles are successively formed on an LED chip. Furthermore, it is proposed that a resin layer having light transmissibility, the phosphor layer, and a resin layer having light transmissibility are successively formed on a semiconductor light-emitting chip. In these semiconductor light-emitting devices, a substrate having a recess is used, and a resin layer is arranged in the recess.
On the other hand, as a semiconductor light-emitting device using a substrate having a plane surface, a white light-emitting diode in which a phosphor layer having a semi-circular cross-sectional shape and a light transmissible resin layer are successively formed on a LED chip is disclosed. Furthermore, a semiconductor light-emitting device in which a light transmissible inorganic layer having a square cross-sectional shape and a phosphor layer are formed on a LED chip is proposed.
Furthermore, a white semiconductor light-emitting device having a buffer layer and a phosphor layer are successively formed on a chip is proposed. In this light-emitting device, by arranging the phosphor layer on a surface separately, color ununiformity on an emission observation surface is reduced.